Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traction improvement of land motor vehicles on ice and snow.
2. Prior Art
All land vehicles, equipped with rubber tires, have a problem retaining traction under adverse ice and snow conditions.
The first application I encountered by a similar device was on a train locomotive with a large load. To get more traction upon startup, the device applied sand in front of the driving wheels of the locomotive. That was over 60 years ago. As a child I was quite impressed by that and in researching this device I have again encountered such a mechanism for locomotives.
There have been a number of patents issued for similar devices with different configurations. To the best of my knowledge none have had enough quality to be produced commercially. Being well versed on the makeup of motor vehicles and mechanics I do not see how some of them will operate. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,949 to Quinn (1989) shows their device is in the engine compartment of the vehicles. Not only will this not fit in the engine compartment, but it will interfere with all equipment and wireing installed on or near the wheel well.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,746 to Girdwin (2000) shows the apparatus installed over or in front of the front seat of a vehicle. (1) The box has sharp corners which is a safety hazard, (2) It will cramp all passengers in the front seat and create another safety hazard in the operation of the vehicle, and (3) What are they going to use for a transmission when thay have to remove the original equipment? There is not room for both items to effectively operate in the space provided without interference.
Now I refer to U.S. Pat. Nos.(a) 1,501,650 to Dienstbach (1924), (b) 2,221,777 to Chapman (1940), (c) 2,625,417 to Sundheim (1953), (d) 2,672,361 to Werbe(1954), (e) 2,904,363 to Michaletz (1959), (f) 2,999,711 to Sturmer (1961), (g) 3,271,061 to Miller (1966), (h) 3,298,727 to Picard (1967), (i) 3,938,835 to Lee (1976), (j) 4,036,516 to Oldham (1977), (k) 4,114,932 to Freeberg (1978), (l) 4,316,625 to Goon (1982), (m) 4,486,039 to Jayne (1984), (n) 4,575,135 to Cervinka (1986), (o) 4,809,883 to Pozo (1989), (p) 4,968,069 to Jensen (1990), (q) 5,118,142 to Bish(1992), (r) Des.364,173 to Woods (1995), (s) 5,580,106 to Dulberg (1996), (t) 6,371,532 B1 to Skarie (2002), and (u) 6,488,217 to Donastorg (2002).
Although each of the above patents have different configurations they must have a nozzle to distribute material in front of the tires in order to aid traction. None of these patents have a single means of keeping ice and snow from forming on the nozzle. If one or both nozzles have obstructions it will create a safety hazard. The vehicle could slip sideways and out of control or roll over. The driver must be able to rely on the dispensing unit to operate properly.
All of the above patents could be criticized individually but those are their creations and I am very uncomfortable doing so. The only reason I do is that several fellow members of the Oklahoma Inventors Congress stated that it is important. My invention can stand on its own merit.
The following will demonstrate how we solved the ice buildup problem with the added improvements of a heat element and an ice pick.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the dispensing devices described above, my invention is far superior to any of them. My objects and advantages are:
(a) The different configurations of sand boxes that can be adapted to many types of vehicles. These can be placed over the wheel well, in front of the wheel well or tied to a tool box across the front of the pickup bed.
(b) This design can be installed on pickups, passenger cars, passenger vans, all cargo vans and semi-trucks both tractor and trailer.
(c) The sand is dispensed to the rear tires only so that it will offer a drag effect. If sand is dispensed to the front tires first and not the back it can cause a vehicle to jack-knife and/or go out of control.
(d) Sand flow tests show that a vehicle can lay down a stream of sand to enhance traction on ice for a minimum of one hour. With the increased size of the sand box this can be extended.
(e) Vehilcles traveling in convoy can alternate the lead position and all trailing vehicles can use the same sand laid down by the lead vehicle.
(f) A screened gate valve controls the sand flow.
(g) This design has a nozzle for dispensing sand with an ice pick, an outer flexible rubber covering and an electrical heat element. All of these refinements are designed to help alleviate ice buildup.
(h) The installation is such that a layman can install this device with written instructions.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reviewing ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention a traction control device consists of three elements. A box for holding sand, a control mechanism and a nozzle for dispensing sand. The nozzle also contains an ice pick and a heater element.